To Attain Balance
by ChiefOutlaw
Summary: Self made OC insert story. AU sent in to balance out the world he must come on top. he would try or die trying. cheap summary lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

takashi-san: I got no excuse for making this story. Other then that I was bored. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy this.

I have seen self-insert (or a OC insert from any world) stories where they change the time line, hopefully I'll be doing this story with something different

And review, please tell me my mistakes. Where I can improve my writing,

Now for chapter one

* * *

(PoV)

Darkness

It was all I can see, it seems I've been floating for sometime now, floating in nothing yet in something.

I died, it was that simple. I died by a simple mistake that no one had seen. I died at the age of twenty. I had died by lung cancer, I was a smoker you see. I've been smoking for more then five years, I think I was between the ages of 12 and 13 when I started, I don't remember. It seems my memory is slowly faded, is this the afterlife? To have your memories and burdens lifted?

Its funny really, I wasn't really anything special, I had no talent in anything. I wasn't smart(I told myself this). I was just some regular guy, with a regular life.

There were times where friends, (well I wouldn't really call them friends, more like acquaintances at best) would tell me I was smart, but I was quick to deny all that they had said. Perhaps it was my low self-esteem that made me deny it. Or perhaps it was something else.

All my life, I thought I was lost, I felt that I didn't really belong anywhere. I spent most of my life searching, searching for something. I didn't even know what it was. Perhaps it was the answers for my questions that I've been searching for. Maybe its someth-

Wait what's that? Is that a light at the end there? Whoa whoa whoa!

The light flashed and I had to close my eyes shut.

"Gabriel" a soft feminine voice spoke in front of me, I still had my eyes shut " you can open your eyes now" the voice spoke again.

When I opened my eyes, a female clothed in a white robe stood in front of me. The most beautiful woman you could see was standing there. "Huh?" was all I can manage to say.

The lady giggled at me.

But then something came over me, I started coughing. I put my right hand on my mouth while I put my left on my chest. I fell on my left knee, but the lady caught me before I can fall down.

"Easy Gabriel..." she spoke, almost like a mother soothing her sick child.

When I removed my right had from my mouth, there was blood on my hand.

"I'm sorry" I apologized after wiping my hand on my shirt. Oh well, hope that can come off.

Standing straight again I took in my surroundings, it was all white, as far as the eye can see. As I looked behind the woman, there was a huge tree. Brown bark and green leaves. There was a swing that hung by the branch. I didn't see that tree there.

"Gabriel" the lady interrupted me while I was still studying the tree.

"ah yes, sorry again" it seems my habit of apologizing is still with me, that's good.

"Umm who are you? And uhh where the hell am I?" well that was a good way of putting things. I just had to make myself look like an idiot, oh well not much I can do. Running my hand though my long dark brown hair- wait my hair yes! I still have my long hair. Making me look like an idiot even more, giving a victory dance.

The lady giggled again."You were always funny"

I stopped my little victory dance, straightening myself again. I looked at her still waiting for my answers.

"Ah yes your answers" she sighed at me, Waving her hand at the area, making me look "this is what most would call limbo, this is where YOU wanted to come. With or without God's permission."

I nodded, least she got that right.

"As for me, I am a messenger of God" She answered my questions "One of many angels sent to guide the souls to the afterlife."

I nodded, at least I got my answers, well time to spend the days of my afterlife in limbo. Just like I wanted.

"But you" she said, looking at me "you were always an enigma, you were supposed to be much more than you are now. Married at the age of 19, married to your childhood sweet heart. Died at the age of 48. you weren't supposed to die yet. You were supposed to live a happy life, life with five children, and your wife. But something changed, something we didn't foresee." She paused, staring at my eyes, letting me digest the information.

So I was supposed to be married at the age of 19... to my childhood sweet heart. But I haven't seen her for years now. How was I supposed to know that she would've been my wife.

The lady continued, already knowing what I was going to ask. "At the age of 15, the day you got hit by that truck, you weren't supposed to get hit. That was the day you were suppose to meet her again. The day where you would be united with her."

That day, the day I got hit. It was painful memory. I was walking to go visit my cousin that day. It was pretty dark that day, ahead of me there was a vehicle with it head lights high. While behind me there was another. The driver got blinded and lost control, that's when the driver hit me. I don't remember much. All I could see was flashes of people running out of their houses and people getting out their vehicles to aid me.

"But how do you know I was supposed to meet her that day?" I questioned. This was confusing enough as it is.

"That day she was walking in your direction, opposite of where you were heading. She was at least a couple of blocks away." she answered. So that's how I was suppose to meet her. But the police and paramedic's cut off any people for interfering.

"I see..." I nodded, I started rubbing my templates. I'm starting to feel a headache coming. "There's not much we do about it now can we, I'm dead that's all there is to it." I whispered to her.

"Ahh, but there is " that look, she looks amused by something. "Come, walk with me" she turned around and headed to the tree.

I nodded and following behind her.

As we reached the tree, she sat on the swing. "push me"

I went behind her and did what I was told. This continued for sometime, until she spoke again.

"God has deemed you worthy enough for a second chance"

What? What the hell, I wanted to spend my life in this limbo, isn't that enough.

"B-but why?" I was shocked. I wasn't really expecting this, normally when you died, you would spend your afterlife in heaven or hell or in limbo.

"Like I said, you are an Enigma" she's really sounding amused right now. "times we tried to understand you. Times we sent you chances to have your life with her. But for some reason, something else happened. Something changed it. Like that time where you went to the library, that was another thing that changed." damn she's starting to rub it in my face.

I stopped pushing her, this was getting way too annoying. She got up and gestured for me to follow her.

As I did, the area flashed and turned to a- a village. We were floating, above a village. A village I recognize.

"Konoha?..." I whispered. Now I was really shocked, my eyes were wide.

"Yes, Konohagakure, Village hidden in the leaves." she smirked, I'm starting to hate her.

But what were we doing here? I thought this place wasn't real, I thought this was fake. A place made up by someone.

But something smelled different, it reeked of blood. Even I could smell it. I guess this must have been after the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village.

Then the area flashed again.

We appeared in a room. This room. It looks like- wait is that. I looked ahead and saw a blonde baby sleeping.

"N-Naruto?" I nearly yelled out. You have got to be fucking kidding me!

"Yes, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko" damn she's smirking again, and its starting to get creepy.

"But what are we doing here. I thought this wasn't real..." I whispered. I couldn't really believe it, I laughed a bit, believe it

"Oh this is real, like any other worlds or dimensions if you'd prefer, this is just one of many worlds that there is." damn her, I'm starting to hate her even more

"So this is one of many, that has changed?" she nodded. Maybe that's why my acquaintances said I was smart, I could deduce something pretty fast. "something here that has made the balance shift? Something really different?" she nodded again. Damn I hate being right. Hmm... something that has changed, from what I know of that anime Naruto. It was an anime from Japan, but I forgot who made it. Its been a long time since I watched it.

Damn again, I need a smoke. Can you smoke in the afterlife? I laughed a bit, making the lady tilt her in confusion. I gotta stop changing my thoughts.

"Whats the thing that has changed?" I questioned.

She nodded and spoke.

"Well from what we seen here, Naruto here has a twin sister, his mother took her else where. Leaving young Naruto here to deal with being a Jinchuuriki."

I see... so that's what changed. I'm going to hate myself for this

"But what does that have to do with me?"

She got a look in her eyes that spoke mischief, plus with the way that she was smiling at me "You, Gabriel, are going to help young Naruto here live."

"Live?" I whispered "but from what I remember, Naruto gets accepted by the village."

"Yes, I know, but this world is different from what you knew. Here he will die at a young age of four by an assassin sent by his mother. Letting loose the kyuubi in return"

His mother?... what was her name again? Uzumaki Kushina- yes that was her name. But to be killed by a assassin sent by his own mother. My anger was creeping up on me. Then the coughing came back. Making me fall on my knees.

"You have to take it easy... you soul was getting used to the cancer you had and it stuck." she soothed me again. Rubbing my back. Damn... I'm starting to feel like that Hayate guy

At least we were still souls because I think Naruto would've woken up by my coughing.

After my coughing fit, I stood back up. Looking at the lady I nodded for her to continue on what she was saying. But all she did was raise her hand, point her two fingers and touch my forehead.

Flashes? No its the future... whose future? Naruto? He looks to be four years old. I recognized the cloak the assassin is wearing... the Akatsuki...

I fell down panting. Damn... my anger is coming back. To send one of them. Its just wrong.

"Now you see why?" she sounded sad. "you are to bring balance into this world, to make young Naruto be what he was meant to be. And that's to be Hokage." I was still on floor panting away.

"But what can I do? I'm just a regular guy, no powers... nothing" I mumbled, why couldn't they find some else to do this. I don't have powers. Or anything worth mentioning. I stood back up and pain come forth from my stomach.

I looked down, and I was surprised to see the lady's hand through my stomach. My eyes widened, looking back up

"Oh, but that's where your wrong" she said in a amused voice. Her hand still in my stomach. It was like she hand her hand in the deepest part of my soul. A few seconds passed and then she pulled out something.

I looked down again to see if there was a hole. But I couldn't see any. I stared back at the lady

she was holding- is that a katana? What the hell...

"You know that female voice you kept hearing? The one that spoke to you when you were about to fall asleep?" she questioned me, unsheathing the katana, she gave a few practice swings

I nodded, I couldn't forget that voice, it was the most beautiful voice I could hear.

But looking at the sword, it had a brown handle with no guard. The sheath was brown was well. The blade of the katana, looked magnificent. The blade looked to be made of the strongest steel.

From the way she was swinging, she looked like she was testing it.

"Ah yes, this katana is beautiful, is it not?" she questioned as she swung with perfect ease.

I nodded, I could see that. The elasticity seemed perfect, I wonder if the same could be said with the endurance and resistance of the katana.

"Here, catch" she re-sheathed the katana and tossed it to me.

As I caught it. I unsheathed it

"_I am not an it!_" a female voice yelled in my head, startling me. Making me almost drop the katana

I looked around to see if anyone beside me and the lady were here. But I couldn't see anyone.

What the hell... The scene changed to limbo. When did we come back here?

The lady giggled again.

"Damn, when did we come back here? " I almost yelled out. I must have been coughing a long time for me not to notice this.

"Right when you started your coughing fit." she giggled again.

"So what's with the katana?" I questioned. I took some crappy swings. I never trained in the art of the sword. What do you expect, a perfect swing right off the bat?

For some reason, the katana felt right in my hand. Like it was made for me, I know what your thinking. A guy not trained in this kind of thing, wouldn't know what he was talking about. Its like when you find something that your good at. Its that kind of feeling I had when I held the katana.

"Ever hear the saying 'a sword was thought to be the "soul" of its master' well that is true, well somewhat true anyway" she answered. Can you hate a person anymore that you have to?

"_It is somewhat true Gabriel_" the female voice spoke again. I'm starting to feel weird out by this. A talking katana. Its like something out of that anime bleach. Would I get shikai and bankai too, damn I got to stop being sarcastic.

"_Sadly_" the female voice spoke again in my head. "_No, and your right you have got to stop being sarcastic, its annoying._" my eye twitched a bit

Damn she's reading my mind, well she is a part of me. Damn that so wrong.

"So what now?"

she nodded at me

"Well we got four years to prepare you" she smiled, as a another katana appeared out of nowhere.

"Oookkaayy" I started backing away slowly. The look in her eyes are starting to scare me.

"For the next two years, I'll be teaching you how to wield a sword, and in the two years after to access your chakra." The look she had didn't disappear one bit.

"_Don't worry_" My partner spoke. Yeah partner sounds good. "_Its not like she's going to kill you, your dead_" That was reassuring, but she still scares me.

"DODGE!" she roared as she dashed at me. I barely dodged a swing that would have beheaded me.

For the next two years it went on like this. She would yell dodge every time she tried to cut me down. It was funny really, it reminded me of that time I watched a parody of dragonball Z by teamfourstar, where Piccolo would yelled out "dodge" to Gohan as he trained him.

As for the other two years, it was hard. I couldn't access my chakra. I did what they instructed. It took me a year to finally access it. And for controlling it, now that was much harder. It seemed that my chakra was a bit wild. Much larger than a average chuunin they guessed. Well it was nothing compared to Naruto when he reached genin. But it was impressive none the less. We didn't bother learning jutsu's because I could always learn that when I got there. I took at new name was well. I called myself Taku. Just Taku, no last name. It was nice and short.

At least I learned a few tricks from my partner, now dubbed Kaze. I knew that it meant wind. But what I didn't understand was why wind? A few days later I learned why, if I concentrated chakra on the blade as I swung, a blade made out of wind would come out. It was a mid-range attack. I tested it on long range but it would disappear as it made it farther. Another trick was how to extend the blade. It was a neat trick, but I'm not good at that yet. I have to learn more about it, when I get the chance. I was pretty good at sensing as well, But the fours year are up.

"Well it seems your at least high genin to low chuunin in kenjutsu" Sora spoke to me, nodding as she did. I started calling her that because of her blue eyes "As for your chakra. Your chakra is now at least low Jounin level, You have genin control. Which isn't bad for someone who hasn't used chakra before. Make sure to keep using tree walking and water walking when you train more in Naruto's world." Sora nodded her head in approval at me. "Now all you need is some field experience and you would be set, but we ain't got time"

Something else happened, my body glowed as I stared at Sora in surprise. She's smirking again, Not a good thing. Everything went black for a few seconds, my vision came back to me.

What the hell. Did Sora get big or did I shrink? My katana seems a a little bigger as well.

"What did you do?" I said. I noticed something. My voice, its- its that of a child's. It looked like I was seven years old. I hope all that training didn't go away.

"Ahh! what the hell did you do to me?" I yelled out. Pointing an accusing finger at her. Damn I had to go through puberty again.

"Well..." she kinda trailed off. " For you to get accepted in Konoha. You need to be that of a child, no one would believe you if you were there to protect and guide Naruto. Just look at this as a new s life, a new start. Well time to get you some better clothes." she smiled.

Oh hell no! I tried making a dash for it in the other direction. I know when not to mess with girls when it concerns clothing. At least I tried, she got me before I could turn. It all happened all so fast

I was standing with some new thread, at least it was something good. I had a white bandana on, while my long brown hair was braided coming down my shoulders meeting my chest. The tank top seemed big. It was a white one and I wore a black thick hooded sweater over it. My pants seemed cool, it was black sweats, ones I used to like to wear. On my right leg, there was a kunai holster. Hmm I wonder how many I could fit in there, well I will found out later.

"There you go" she seemed satisfied. "The attack is going to happen around mid-night. You have to be in position by that time, at least hold him off for a couple minutes until the hokage gets there. Well this is good-bye and good luck, don't die too soon" she held out her hand. I took it and nodded

"The best I could do is transport you a little ways of Konoha."

Everything went black as I returned to the living.

(Third PoV)

* * *

Sora was standing there, staring at the spot where Taku disappeared

"Was it wise father? To send him there?" she whispered at her father. He was there, she knew.

"**Was it wise? Yes it was"** a voice boomed **"He has the heart of a warrior. I have foreseen that he would bring forth balance in that world"**

"But I saw another vision, where he would bring destruction and chaos" she yelled out, clearly anger in her voice

"**I have seen it, but did you see his eyes in that vision?" **Her father spoke again.

"_His eyes?_" she thought as she began to remember the vision she saw.

_Taku stood on a cliff, looking over Konohagakure. Ten others were there beside him. Draped in the akatsuki cloaks. Taku still had the white bandana on but it was a slashed konoha's symbol on it. His katana was nowhere to be seen._

"Attack the village, we will get the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki_" Taku spoke with a voice that was devoid of emotion_

_The other ten disappeared as Taku stood alone. Explosions were heard as women and children screamed. His eyes changed for a few minutes, eyes that held sadness in them. Then just as it appeared it disappeared, then he disappeared as well._

_Then the vision shifted, she didn't know there was another part of this vision_

_Now they were standing in the center of Konoha itself but it was in ruins. Taku stood alone again, he was really in bad shape. Wounds that were still open. Both hands on his katana, but it was a different katana. His akatsuki cloak gone. His hair was a mess, it was not braided like it was before._

_All of konoha shinobi's was there, konoha twelve was there, as were their sensei's. Naruto stepped forward, there wasn't hardly any wounds on him._

"Taku-niisan! Surrender now!"_ Naruto yelled out, on his right hand was Taku's katana. Sora didn't know why he had it. "_This doesn't have to end this way! Please just surrender..._" Naruto begged._

_All of the other shinobi's nodded, hopping for him to surrender. Each person held different emotions. Ones of betrayal, and others sadness._

"You just don't get it, do you?..."_ Taku laughed out loud, falling to his knees, he started coughing up blood. "_This was never about me..._" he stopped coughing, using his katana as a crotch to get back up._

"Even from the beginning..._" Taku whispered, but all of them caught it. "_The day's I met each one of you, I made a plan to make sure to push you. To become stronger then you were. To push past your limits_" he spoke with sadness. Tears were streaming down his cheeks._

_Every shinobi and kunoichi didn't get what he meant. Then realization hit them like a ton of bricks. He turned missing nin for them to chase, to become stronger to bring him back._

"Now that the balance of this world is achieved I can-_" Taku disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, Taku swung his katana._

_Naruto swung Taku's katana to defend himself but the last second Taku dropped his katana._

_Naruto's and everyone's eyes widen as Naruto slashed Taku across the chest. All Taku did was smile all the while. _

_Everyone ran toward Taku as he fell down to the ground. That's where the vision ended_

Sora had tears in her eyes as her father spoke again "**Now do you see. He will bring peace to that world. Whether we interfere or not.**"

Sora nodded, Wiping away her tears

"**Taku, as he calls himself now. Will drag that worlds hatred with him to hell. Now that I will allow him to go to hell. That future is set in motion already. You weren't supposed to train him. You were supposed to keep him there when you went there...**" Sora's eyes widen as he said that. It was her fault...

* * *

This is just the first Chapter. Hmm maybe if people want to be in this story I could compromise. Just make something that's a page or higher where you die or something and meet God or angel where they guide you into that world

I have an idea, use where you died and Sora appeared in front of you and guided you to prevent me from forwarding my plans. She trains you like she did to me. But not all plans work out the way there suppose to. Haha oh well just an idea.

Well I'll be working on the next chapter slowly if people want to be in this story pm me... two weeks tops to be in this story. Maybe we can be the akatsuki now that's an idea. There are ten people there that was not mentioned. If not I'll just use the same Akatsuki

well this is takashi-san

Review to make me improve and such

Peace!

Oh I forgot I will be discontinuing the other stories. A new world is being done by Shuriken06 and the others are up for adoption. Pm me for permission and I shall grant it.


	2. Chapter 2

ChiefOutlaw formally known as takashi-san.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any other references Just my OC Taku and some other OC that appear here

Now on to the 2nd chapter of To Attain Balance!

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

(Taku's POV)

Sigh

That was all I could do now, after being brought into this world. Little ways of konoha my ass, this felt like a long way of konoha. I've been walking for more then a half hour now.

My white bandana is getting kinda soaked from my sweat. I should just take that off and my black sweater, I feel dumb right now. Wearing black in a sunny day, even in my world, I did this.

My senses is kinda going crazy now, too many chakra users around. I need to calm down. Taking a breathe or two I calmed down. I cut of my sensing, as to not go crazy. Taking off my bandana I wiped my forehead.

Looking up at the sky I noticed that the sun was high up there, so its noon, still have 12 hours or less to go. I seriously need to get to konoha now. I dashed straight to konoha, hoping to get there faster. It seems my control didn't get to shit. I would've yelled out in frustration if it did. After training for two years to get this control down. And it seems my chakra went down, its not larger then it was when I was adult. Hmm wonder why, maybe because of turning back into a child. You know its sucks, having to go through puberty again.

I hope my coughing fits don't come at a bad time, I'd hate myself more if it did. Like when I'm about to fight or something.

"_watch out!"_ Kaze, my partner yelled out.

What! I thought, looking ahead. Whoa shit! Bam

Ouch, that hurt, it was like running into a pole or wall. I was on my behind, looking up I saw a couple of people. Taking in the people, they were carrying backpacks. I would assume that they were on a mission or just coming back from one. I knew they were shinobi, from the head protectors that they were wearing. The tall one must be the jounin sensei. But from the looks their giving I better get up and apologize.

"I uhh apologize..." I trailed off. Looking a bit embarrassed, well it was. "My name is uhh..." this is really embarrassing to say the least. "I wasn't looking where I was running uhh..." damn I didn't say my name. "damn" I muttered.

"Don't worry about it kid." the tall guy spoke. "we were in the middle of the path. So don't sweat it. So what did you say your name was?" damn this guy is scary.

"My name is Taku, just Taku" I bowed a bit. Showing some respect, the guy nodded his head in approval.

"Well my name is Daichi Hiro, and these are my students. Akemi Hyuuga, Hitomi she has no last name, and Daisuke Inuzuka " hmm a Inuzuka, didn't notice it. His nin dog was behind them. And the Hyuuga, looks beautiful. But she doesn't have anything against Sora.

They all nodded, being introduced. But they seem to have noticed my katana. I took took a step back.

"So Taku-san, whats with the katana. You know how to use that thing?" Daichi had a look in his eyes.

"As if this no name punk could use that" ahh the Hyuuga pride kicking in. Just like Hiashi, Prideful.

I could hear Kaze yelling out being called a thing,

"_Kaze be quiet, let me handle this_" I thought, I really need to think. Maybe that might work, it seems I have to put my useless acting skills to work. Well I wouldn't say useless right now, it might just save me from this.

"Well this was a gift my father, I had some training in it but not enough." I put some emotion into my voice. "You see my village was attacked by a group of bandits months ago. And the swordsman that trained me was an old man. And said if I was only training for revenge he wouldn't train me at all." I wiped a fake tear from my right eye. "I need training to bring honor back to my father and family." I spoke in anger. Damn I was good. I should have been an actor.

Kaze was laughing right now. I could just see her rolling of the ground. I smirked inside. As I looked at them, the two girls had tears in their eyes and looked ready to hug me. And the Inuzuka looked angry for some reason. As for Daichi, he looked sad.

"I see, so your a orphan. What is your last name? If I can so boldly ask" Shit! I didn't think that ahead. Fuck, I need a last name damn!

"My last is uhh." Damn it all. I need to think fast...uhh maybe that might work..." My full name is Taku Sakurai," Daichi's eyes widen as he took a step back. And knelt before me. I was shocked. WHAT THE HELL.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sakurai-sama..." umm I don't know what going on But..."I have heard of the fall your clan months ago. But I didn't know a last remaining person of the royal clan was alive, please forgive my rudeness." Shit, I just dug my own grave. I didn't know that was royal clan, fuck.

His students eyes widen as well and knelt with their sensei, bowing their heads to me. Fuck, I really have dug my own grave. I should have said another last name but I panicked. Damn.

I nodded a bit, they stood back.

"There's uhh no need to apologize, I was being weary of you myself, my clan was often targeted." shit... oh well might as go with the flow. They nodded, it looks like they understand that me being weary was for to see if they were enemy.

"Come Sakurai-sama, we shall escort you to Konoha, Daisuke run ahead and inform Hokage-sama of the situation and the good news" Daisuke nodded and dashed off with his nin dog.

DAMN! I felt like yelling out right now. Kaze was still laughing, at the situation.

"_Yeah, oh Sakurai-sama, lets go to konoha_" I sigh Kaze was mocking me. I sighed again. Damn...

It didn't take long to get to Konohagakure, it felt like a half hour walk. They were doing a diamond formation, with me being in the middle. Shit I still hate myself for this.

As we got to the gates, Daichi went to the gate guards and spoke to them. They nodded and disappeared. A few minutes of walking, Anbu showed up and surrounded me forming a box. I feel like a president being escorted. All of the villagers seems confused by this, I am too. But I can't do anything about it, seeing as i was the one that put myself in this situation. I sighed once again.

As we got close to the red building, one of the Anbu disappeared, I'm assuming that he's going to inform the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi of my oh so arrival. We entered the building up some stairs, some of the anbu disappeared, probably back to their post. Now we go to the door, Daichi and his two students disappeared in the confusion, I lost them as we past the villagers. The anbu told me to wait outside and to be called in. Maybe to prepare some official crap. Damn I hate this.

(Third PoV)

Taku was sitting in one of the chairs that was on the side, the secretary was busy doing something. Taku started to hum to himself. The door opened.

"Sakurai-sama" An Anbu spoke, he nodded "Hokage-sama will see you now."

Taku got up from the chair and headed into his the room. "_This is it, I need to remain calm. Remain Calm Taku,"_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In the room

Hiruzen Sarutobi gazed out of the window, he was informed of the young heir, he didn't even know that the clan leader had any children. Last he check he didn't have any, now this child claiming he was Sakurai heir was here.

"Sit down" he commanded. Turning around he was slightly surprised, this child looked no more that seven years old. His long brown hair tied in a braid meeting his chest, the black sweater a little big on him, as well as the white shirt. A kunai holster on his right leg, his katana poking out from the back to the right, a white bandana was tied on his wrist

Taku nodded and took a sit in front of the desk.

Sarutobi looked at the child and coughed a little," So young Sakurai-sama...Even its your real name I know that Kenzo-sama didn't have any children or was even married, how can you claim that you who you claim to be..."

Taku nodded, he looked to be hesitating. "Well as you must of known, Father was targeted most of the time, so he kept his marriage a secret from everyone, as well as me."

Sarutobi looked at him to see if he lied, but could not see it. "I see..." he nodded. Well it was true the Sakurai clan was always secretive about everything.

"So your father lied to everyone about having an heir, I would assume that he lied, so to train you, to become strong enough to defend yourself right?" Taku nodded, "_he believed me, and deduced that he kept me a secret... Amazing_"

"I guess you would want your inheritance then? We recovered some scrolls, but don't know what they contain. We tried getting into the scrolls but-" Sarutobi was interrupted by a door opening up

"Jiji-chan!" a young boy yelled out.

A blur of yellow passed right by Taku. And right under the desk of the hokage.

The hokage sighed and looked underneath the desk "Naruto-kun..." Taku's eyes widened a bit, the hokage caught it, it seemed suspicious, but Sarutobi kept it to himself, he needed to see what was wrong with Naruto first.

"Jiji-chan help!" he cried out, scared. "The nuwse is twying to give me a needle. I don't wanna a needle" he cried out again.

"_Naruto... I'm sorry..._" Taku thought. closing his fist in anger. "_I promise everything will be alright._"

"Naruto-kun... please come out from there. " Sarutobi said, reaching under his desk. "here I would like you to meet someone special. He's like a prince in our bed time stories" Sarutobi spoke again, as he pulled out Naruto from under the desk.

As Naruto came out his eyes widen and was in awe. "weally?" he spoke in admiration.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes Naruto-kun this is Taku Sakurai-sama" Naruto ran straight to Taku, and started bombarding with questions. Taku was a little surprised. Naruto didn't stop to breathe. So he raised his hand for him to stop. "Naruto... please stop and breathe for a second." he chuckled a bit.

Naruto nodded and inhaled one big breathe. "Awe you weally a pwince?"

Taku held his breathe for a bit, and nodded. "somewhat. But my family is gone. I can't be a prince if i don't have a family can I?" he mumbled a bit.

Naruto tilted his to side, and blinked. "huh?"

"Don't think much about it" Taku ruffled Naruto's hair, which made his hair a bit messy. "now are you afraid of needles?" Naruto nodded. "sometimes big boys like us need needles so we can't get sick..."

Taku stood and bent over near Naruto's face "Are you a big boy?"

Naruto eyes widen and nodded fast.

Taku smiled and whispered something into Naruto's ear. To which he nodded and dashed out the door.

Sarutobi watching the whole ordeal, smiled softly. No one was this nice to Naruto, but he was curious as to what the young heir whispered to young Naruto, which made the young blonde leave in haste. But the old hokage still had some questions to ask. He didn't feel like interrupting them, Naruto seemed happy meeting the young heir.

"So Sakurai-sama..." He spoke, hoping to ask more questions.

Taku nodded and sat back down. "Yes"

"I have more questions that need to be answered." Sarutobi stopped a bit, taking something our of his robes. It was a smoking pipe. He looked at Taku and asked "I do hope you don't mind if I smoked?"

Taku nodded, he was looking at the tobacco, he too need a smoke. He might have been young but his body still craved for one.

"So..." Sarutobi exhaled out smoke. "how did you escape the massacre?"

Taku leaned back into the chair, and sighed. "I was visiting father. While I don't live with the clan. I do go visit them. It was then we got ambushed by some bandits, a whole bunch of them. There might of have been some shinobi in there. But I barely got away. I got tossed into the river, I was gravely injured at that time. A few hours I got found by some old swordsman, and brought me back to healthy living. It took weeks to get me healed, I asked the old man to look for my family but to my loss, there wasn't anyone among the living. But the old man came back with this katana and a note, told me it was a gift from my father." Taku stopped, tears was visible in his eyes. "_damn... I hate lying but if it gets me near Naruto then I have too... and damn I'm just going with the flow here with what information they give me..._"

"I see, what of your mother, is she dead as well?" Sarutobi couldn't really see if he was lying or not. But believed him none the less.

Taku was taken back at that. Taku forced some more tears to come out. "My mother...She died giving birth to me. But from what I hear she was a beautiful and amazing women... I wish I could've met her"

Sarutobi was taken back as well. A orphan who never knew a mothers touch. " I see...I am sorry for your loss." puffing out some more smoke, right into Taku's face.

Taku eyes twitched, his craving going up. Sarutobi noticed this and asked "is my smoking bothering you? If it is I could smoke later"

Taku shook his head, "its not that, its just the old man I've been living with. Was a common smoker and I inhaled too much smoke, which my body developed a craving for it, I couldn't really smoke, as I am but a child."

Sarutobi understood, but to have a craving for a smoke at a young age, well shinobi did live short lives. Reaching into his desk he pulled out something and placed it on the desk while looking away " Ahh... I feel the need to stretch my legs..."

Standing up he went the windows. Taku laughed inside as took the pack of smokes and pocketed it. While pocketed the smokes, something came over him. "_Shit not again..."_

Sarutobi hearing coughing snapped his head the young heir. And widen his eyes, the young heir was keeled over and coughing out blood.

"MEDIC!" he yelled out, already in front of Taku.

"Shit..."Taku fell unconscious.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

hours later

Taku regained conciseness "_A white ceiling, must be the hospital..."_

"_so you finally came to_" Kaze spoke.

"_How long was out?..."_ Taku thought, hoping it wasn't too long,

"_You've been out for more then eight hours..."_

"_Shit... it should be 11 o'clock now. Damn._" he cussed, "_I still have an hour left to prepare..._" he got up. He looked around, his katana on his bedside. But he sensed something, some person or some persons was in the room with him. But they were hiding their chakra well, but he could still sense them. He could sense two anbu outside, but it wasn't them. These two chakra felt kinda familiar.

"You two can come out now." Taku whispered, their chakra flickered. Grabbing a hold of his katana, he unsheathed it. As he stood up. One voice chuckled. It was male, but sounded like a child.

"You know, " that damn chuckling was getting annoying. "Gabriel, you were always paranoid..." Taku's eyes widened. There wasn't anyone here who knew his real name. "or should I call you Taku Sakurai? Hmm?..."

Taku was now shaking. Hoping it wasn't who he thought he was. "Pete?" he whispered. Already his katana was lowered.

"And don't forget about me Gabby-kun..." another child's voice only it was a female.

"Katie?..." he was really freaking out, " but how?"

Pete was the first to come out. He looked to be eight years old, he was wearing black baggy pants with a kunai holster on his left leg. On his upper body he wore a dark red shirt with a dragon design on the front. His dark blonde hair spiked up, his eyes were black as the night.

Then the next came out. Katie was wearing what looked like a dark blue dress with short that reached to her knee's. Her brown hair was tied into a pony tail. A kunai holster on her right left. She looked to be younger then both of them

"But what are you two doing here?..." he barely whispered out, already falling to his knee's.

"Well we're to help you, somewhat, but after that we're here to kill you..." Pete smirked, brushing his hair. "But not all plans work out can they?" he chuckled.

Katie let out a soft giggle as to not alert the anbu outside. "Yeah. Not all plans" she giggled again.

Taku's eyes widen more, they were here to kill him. Wasn't he sent to balance out this world. Why would they send both of them to kill him, but that would mean that these two were dead in their world.

"Who sent you?" he growled out. Hoping to find out.

"Well some of the other gods were angry, with you, and sent us to kill you. But I would never kill my best friend. Even if said best friend called me nothing but an acquaintance..." Pete explained. Already sitting on the bed. "The plan was to help you defend Naruto, after to kill you... and after that we'd be the ones to balance out this world. The other Gods didn't agree with your method. And so sent us both here."

"but did you know, with the method you were going to use, you got an A-class ticket to hell. The devil was quite happy with it too. Met him didn't really like him." Pete blinked a couple of times, realizing something. "were you really going to use that method? Its a bit overkill don't you think..."

"Yeah Gabby-kun, I know your really smart, couldn't you have thunk of something else." Katie pouted, giving her a cute look. She was by the window. Sitting on the chair next it.

Taku was already standing and re sheathed his katana, going to his sweater that was on the chair next to the bed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the smokes the hokage gave him. Walking to the window he opened it. Checking his pants pocket he hoped he had a lighter. Sighing again. He turned.

"Damn this isn't my day." he sighed yet again. "I'm not going to even ask how you two died, I'll come to my own conclusions for that. But yes I was going to use that method, I thought of every possible situations and everything, all of it wouldn't come out how I want it to." he stopped

"Are you sure?" Pete questioned. Standing back up. "I know there has to be something we can do. Something you missed. Some minor detail." he wasn't going let him go to hell for this. Not that he allowed it.

"No, I thought of everything while I was in limbo. I even thought of every minor detail there was..." Taku sounded sad. Looking at the clock he nodded, still have some more time to plan.

Both Pete and Katie looked shocked, They never knew Taku was this smart, they knew he smart but they didn't know he was this smart. To think that far ahead and look at the minor details was something they couldn't do either

"All I can do is move forward and hope for the best." his voice, the voice they both knew too well. The voice that decided it all.

They both nodded.

"So whats the plan? I know your planning something, something really too complicating." Pete spoke, he usually let Taku do all the planning. Doing the planing wasn't his forte. Katie looked ready for anything.

Taku nodded to both of them "Well the plan isn't really that complicating, I'll bust in and hold him off until the hokage gets there." he laughed softly. " but there is one small problem. I don't know where Naruto lives. This world is different from the one I know."

Katie and Pete looked at each other and nodded "Don't worry about that. We followed him after he left here after the visiting hours were over" Pete explained. " and don't worry about having that coughing fit, they healed that after the Sandaime brought you here."

Taku nodded, at least they were thinking ahead, for once. "OK that's good, but I don't really need you two here. I have something for you Pete to do" Both eyes widened.

"Pete I know you lived on the streets most of your life, which in turned helped you learn how to gather information." Pete nodded, he didn't like living on the streets but it wasn't really his choice. " I need you to find someone,,, well I need you to find two people for me. I don't care how long it takes, find them. And confirm something for me." Taku explained. " and Katie go with Pete. You two work together well, our teamwork wouldn't work. You'd only just get in my way."

Both of them nodded again.

"What do you need confirmation on?" Pete questioned, it must be important. "And who do I look for."

"I need you to find Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto's twin sister. And confirm if they did leave out of fear of Naruto really being the Kyuubi, it was her that sent that Akatsuki after Naruto."

Katie and Pete had their eyes widened again. What mother would send someone to kill her own son. Pete's eyes held anger in them. "Don't worry, I'll find her. She can't hide from me." his eyes held determination. Katie nodded as well. She had a bone to pick with Kushina now.

Taku looked at both of them with a straight face. He stared and stared. "Well Kushina isn't going to be found anytime soon." he spoke in a monotone.

Both blushed. And nodded at each other.

"Oh Katie before we forget give the stuff to Taku, the things we brought with us" Pete sounded amused by something. Katie held mischief in her eyes as she dug in her kunai holster for something.

Giving it to Taku, Katie gave a quick peck to the cheek and jumped out the second floor window with Pete.

Taku looking down at what he was given, he smirked. It was a mp3 and for some reason a cell phone. What would he do with a cell phone here, it wouldn't work. But his thoughts was cut off when the phone started to vibrate. Placing it to his ear.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Pete's voice was on the other end. But the wind was making it kinda hard to hear him. "OK it works. I asked for some favors and asked if they could make these, their powered by chakra and only connected to both me and Katie's. As for the mp3... well we thought we might as well get it made for you. All of the songs you use to listen to is on there. Ok Pete out" he dropped the phone and smiled. Those two were good acquaintances, no best friends now it would be.

His phone vibrated again, flipping it up. It was text "Katie... three blocks straight, then the first apartment on the right. Third floor. Two windows over for Naruto's room." he sighed, Katie was still that texting girl he knew. Sighing again he texted back. Typing "Tell Pete not to call me it would be weird if I pulled out something like this and started talking to myself. Contact me when you've found her. Good luck and stay safe you two."

"_Now that is out of the way. I still have a half hour to get into position..."_ Taku thought, getting his Katana. Putting on his sweater, and pocketed his smokes yet again as well as the mp3.

"_How are you going to handle this? You know you don't stand a chance against this guy."_ Kaze finally made her voice known.

"_Well I'm going to bust in through the window once it hits twelve. And hope Naruto runs away"_ Taku thought, he knew he was scared. To protect Naruto he needed to do this. Shaking his thoughts away, he looked at the clock. "_Its time to get into position"_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

11:55 pm.

Taku was in position across from Naruto's bedroom. Closing his eyes, he sensed another chakra source, one that wasn't Naruto's. That guy must be checking to see if anyone was in the apartment other then him and his target. Three minutes passed, as Taku sensed the assassin, slither into Naruto's room. Stepping lightly. He could hardly sense him, his chakra was almost like a academy students barely noticeable. Another minute passed, sweat was beading down his forehead. From the shadow by the window, he was getting ready to kill Naruto.

"_Kaze Extend!"_ Kaze didn't need to told twice. As the blade extended, it broke through the window and right where the Akatsuki assassin was standing.

The assassin hearing the window break, and seen the blade come right at him. Blocked with a kunai he had in hand. And backed off..

Taku jumping in, threw a smoke bomb he had required, no had stolen would be a better word. Immediately, grabbed Naruto and jumped back out the window.

Naruto waking up from his window broken, had his eyes widened. "Taku-nii?"

Taku looked down at Naruto, and back to the roof he jump on. Jumping off the roof, he leaped to a alley way and looked at Naruto." Run, don't look back. Go to your Jiji-chan. Tell hi-" he was cut off as a kunai pierce his shoulder. Staggering a bit. He yelled out 'RUN NOW!" Naruto being scared, ran for his life.

"You'll pay for that kid, the client gave me quite the offer, which is quite a lot of money for his death." the male spoke, above him.

"_Shit...it can't be him. Not him..."_ Taku thought, he pulled out the kunai. Looking up, he paled. He cursed in his mind. "_Fuck it had to be Kakuzu... I don't know anything about him other then he was an akatsuki member"_ Taku held onto the bleeding shoulder. "_Shit he just had to hit me on the right shoulder. My good arm"_ his vision was getting blurry from losing blood. But he held on

Thinking quickly he flared his chakra, as much as he could.

"oh no you don't kid. You will have to die, now that the Uzumaki kid is gone." Kakuzu disappeared, and appeared next to Taku.

Taku got kneed in the gut and was tossed out of the ally, right into a stand. Getting up, he staggered again, coughing up blood. "_Shit I don't stand a chance. Nor could I even scratch him."_ his vision was getting bad, he was dizzy, and couldn't really see at all. Putting pressure on his shoulder, he hoped that would slow down the bleeding for now. His katana already gone, he must have dropped it when he got punched.

"You know kid, you got guts, I like that, too bad I must kill you." Kakuzu as already across from him. He could tell he was annoyed having lost the chance to get Naruto. Kakuzu dashed, "_Shit he's too fast."_

Barely moving out of the way, from a kunai swipe to the throat. He could sense large chakra sources moving fast to his position. "_I just have to last a few more minutes. Just a few more minu-" _

He was tossed into an abandoned building, and through some weak walls. Lying there on the floor, he was bleeding out, he was getting tired. Really tired, he closed his eyes. "_Damn, I don't know if I can make it. Sorry Naruto. I just don't stand a chance against him."_ he began thinking about his two friends. He snapped his eyes opened, he couldn't die yet. "_Move body!, Move!"_ he gritted his teeth, the pain was unbearable. But he was slowly getting up, blood was still flowing from his shoulder. His whole arm was in blood, the white bandana now crimson red.

Leaning against the wall, he concentrated. Kakuzu was just entering the building. Good. He could use this building to hide. Limping to another room, he quickly suppressed his chakra. But it was flickering, he couldn't really concentrate, the amount of blood was getting a bit too much. Leaning back on the wall, he breathed out, his breathing was getting heavy. He tried to concentrate on the chakra sources, he cursed again, they were at least a little ways away but they were in the abandoned building.

"Here you are" Kakuzu punched through the wall that Taku was leaning on. Pushing forward, he was caught by the hood from the sweater. And pulled by Kakuzu, he was held by the neck of the shirt and in front of Kakuzu.

"I should just kill you, I had enough of this game." Kakuzu decided, throwing him up. He cocked back his fist. Taku seeing a little opening, kicked his hardest. Right to the head. But it was blocked by Kakuzu. And help up by the leg. "You just had to do that. Did ya kid. Now I'll make you suffer."

Holding Taku with his left hand, Kakuzu started punching him, just like a punching bag,

His screams of pain could be heard by the Anbu and hokage, who leaped faster, towards the young heir.

Kakuzu having enough of punching the lights of the kid. Twirled him above the head, and tossed him out through some walls again, and outside of the building.

Taku felt the pain of a metal object on his back. He screamed in pain, as he spat out blood as well. He was barely conscious. He was caught by the hokage, he had eyes of worry in them. And his eyes turned to anger as he could barely hear what he yelled out at the anbu.

"Find whoever did this. I want him dead, I don't care how, just find him and kill him now!" Sarutobi was mad, as all the anbu nodded and disappeared. Clearly the anbu were angry as well. But didn't show it.

"Na-Naru- Naruto..."he barely spoke out, Sarutobi looked down and was surprised. This kid was still holding on. "W-W-Wh- Where i-is h-he?" Taku painfully tried to get up, pushing the Sandaime aside, he but slowly got up.

Sarutobi was amazed at the determination of the young heir, blood was still flowing from his shoulder as Taku limped towards, well he didn't know, he just wanted to see if Naruto was safe. He fell a bit forward but caught himself from falling. The medics were yelling at him, but could not hear what they yelled out. His mind was on Naruto.

Seeing Asuma Sarutobi run with Naruto on his back, he smiled and fell face first. "_Good your safe..." _Darkness over took Taku as he fell into sweet abyss.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

A seven minutes before 

Sarutobi was not having a good night, first Naruto came running into his compound. Scared out of his wits, and was crying for someone to help Taku-nii, who was bleeding from what the young blonde was saying. However hearing that they were attacked. Sarutobi told Asuma to stay and calm Naruto. As he dashed out and summoned his Anbu. Who in turn summoned more Anbu.

By now the Shinobi that were on guard duty were moving towards Taku as well.

He could sense the flare of chakra being emitted for a bit and died down. Fearing the worst he jumped onto the roof. "_Just hang in there. We're almost there!_" he heard the crashes of a wall breaking and a few minutes later the screams of pain coming from the young heir, he leaped faster then before.

As they got to where Naruto lived, a crash was heard again, they all looked up. They saw Taku crash into a vent on the side of the building where Naruto lived. Sarutobi moved fast as he could and caught Taku as he was about to hit the ground. Sarutobi was worried about the young heir.. He put pressure onto the wound, hoping to slow it down.

"_Who could do such a thing to a child. He looks barely alive"_ was one of the thoughts of the Anbu. Each Anbu felt angry, but they controlled it.

Sarutobi looked and yelled out orders in anger. "Find whoever did this. I want him dead, I don't care how, just find him and kill him now!" he didn't care about the repercussions. Each anbu and shinobi nodded furiously and disappeared to find the psycho who did this.

Sarutobi Asuma ran with Naruto on his back, Naruto wouldn't calm down, yelling to go see his Taku-nii. As Asuma got closer he could see a kid barely looking alive limping his way over. But he stopped and looked at Naruto. He smiled and fell face first onto the ground, the smile scared Asuma. It was one of those who accepted death's embrace.

"Taku-nii!" Yelled out Naruto. As he got off of. He ran straight to Taku. Who was being healed by the medic nins. "Taku-nii please don't die," Naruto cried out. Moving him, to wake him up "Please wake up, I don't want to be alone again... you pwomised we would play tomowwow. Please don't die..."Naruto cried out. Holding onto Taku's hand. The smile on his face was still there.

Asuma walked to his father, "Old man, what the fuck happened."

Third Hokage didn't answer but instead look around for the young heirs katana. Walking into the alley, he found what he was looking for, Asuma was behind him. Asuma blinked in confusion. Who's katana was that, his eyes widen, the kid had a brown sheath on his back. And it looked like his Father found the sword that went with it.

"Old man?" Asuma whispered. As the Sandaime held the katana in anger.

"I want the Village under lock down." The Sandaime spoke in serious voice. "I want no one coming in or out. I want it done **now**"

Asuma stood straight and bowed. "Hai Hokage-sama" he knew when to be serious. This was that time. He knew not to disobey his father when he used his serious voice. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Kakuzu was out of the village, taking a look back, he smirked. "_Kid, I know your not going to die just yet but I do hope you get strong. You stood against me, yet you knew you were no match for me. I could see it in your eyes, you had the eyes of a veteran warrior, not seen in eyes such as young as you. I don't need get Uzumaki anymore, your eyes amuse me more. I will be waiting kid..."_ he took off into the darkness.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Hours had passed as the medic's worked on the young heir, both the Sandaime and young Naruto was in the waiting room. Taku's Katana off to the side, leaned against the wall. Having already sheathed it. Naruto had cried himself to sleep, but the Sandaime couldn't leave yet. He needed to know if Taku would be alright.

His Anbu and Shinobi searched high and low for the attacker but to his dismay, they couldn't find him. The village was still on lock down, just to be sure. Hearing walking coming, he stood. Placing his robes onto Naruto, so not to get cold.

"Hokage-sama" A Doctor walked in the waiting room with a clip board in hand, blood was still on him. The hokage nodded for him to continue. "We managed to stabilize him, he kept going in and out consciousness, he's slipped into a coma. Hokage-sama we don't how but he's going to make it"

The Sandaime nodded and sighed. "What of his injuries?"

The doctor nodded and sound sad, " Well we managed to heal his injuries, but his arm will be useless for a long time. I would say it would take five or six years for it to properly work again. The kunai that pierced him had hit the bone in his shoulder. Only someone of Tsunade-sama skill would be able to heal it quickly, but seeing as she isn't here, it will take him years for him to use it properly."

Sarutobi held his head down. It was saddening to hear it, but at least Taku's shoulder would heal in time. They couldn't find Tsunade even if they tried. He sat back down and held his head. "_damn, if only we got there faster. Young Taku wouldn't be in this situation."_ he was berating himself.

The doctor gave the Sandaime Taku's possessions, before the doctor left, taking a break for a bit before going back to check in on the little kid.

Sarutobi sighed, and walked out of the room, and spoke "Summon the council, I don't care if their sleeping or fucking their wives, tell them to meet me in the council room. Now" the anbu that was on standby nodded and disappeared.

Walking back into the room. He spoke again, "Inu. Take young Naruto to my compound. Give him to Asuma, Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, if he so wishes to come here, make sure he was an couple of guards with him at all times. And stay there with him." Inu had appeared who nodded right away and picked up Naruto bridal style, he walked out of the room. Hoping not to wake up Naruto.

Sarutobi sat once again. He sighed, this was becoming too troublesome. To have someone attack the Sakurai's heir. What most didn't know was that the Sakurai clan head was the brother of the fire lord.(they didn't have the same last name) Kenzo was the next in line to be the damiyo, was being the keyword. But now that the clan was gone. And only one remaining member was lying in a hospital bed, in a coma.

Having already sent a urgent letter to the damiyo. They should be here soon, he thought. Sighing once again, Sarutobi stood and sealed Taku's stuff into a scroll, he would have someone clean his clothing later.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The civilian and shinobi council was confused, it was morning already. Some heard the noise last night. And some were wondering what they were doing here. Most of them were still in their night wear. While some had enough time to get dressed. Both councils were arguing, and bickering. Even the hokage's adviser's were there, but they too were confused.

The doors slammed open, as the Sandaime walked in. Still having the blood of the young heir on his robes. He held an expression that said he wasn't in the mood.

Both councils stood and bowed, respect to their Hokage

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi nodded and sat down. He sighed yet again. "Now you must be wondering why you are here."

Danzo's eyes narrowed "Yes all of us confused as to why you would summon the council this early. Some of us have important things to do"

Sarutobi's eyes held anger in them "You are here because I called you here. I don't care what fucking important thing you still have to do. Because someone important was attacked in my VILLAGE" He yelled out. "A young heir to the Sakurai clan, was attacked in MY village... an heir to the damiyo's title"

Everyone's eyes widened, they didn't know that.

"Who is this heir?" Hiashi Hyuuga spoke. One of the shinobi council. His eyes pale and dark brown slicked back. He was still in his night wear. " We didn't know that Kenzo-sama had married and produced a heir."

"Even I didn't know until yesterday afternoon that Kenzo-dono had an heir" he decided not to comment Taku's mother. He assumed he inherited his mother's looks, because he didn't look anything like Kenzo." But last night at midnight he was attacked by an unknown assassin, he was barely alive when I found him." he spoke in anger. " and as of no-" he was interfered as the door slammed open once again. This time a bunch of Samurai barged in with the damiyo coming in next

"Where is he?" He yelled out. Clearly he wasn't in the mood as well. " tell me where my brothers son is, this instance!" he yelled out again.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Elsewhere in Otafuku Gai

Katie was walking around, aimlessly, Pete had disappeared , he said he was going to look for information. Having texted Gabriel, quite a lot. Still he hadn't replied. She had a bad feeling about it, he would have replied by now.

"Hey" she turned to See Pete walking toward her. "Have you texted Taku? I tried calling him but he won't answer. I tried more then five times now."

She shook her head, "I have but no answer. Maybe something happened to him..." she whispered.

Pete shook his head, "Maybe but we don't know..." he trailed off, " Well I found some information, it seems that a couple of people saw two red heads here yesterday night, around eight. And another seen them head to west of here, they said probably to a port town, hmm." he touched his chin. Clearly in thought.

"They might have headed back to whirlpool country..." he trailed off again. " we need to get supplies before we head that way. It would probably take a month to get there if we walk to the port town, we're not in a hurry." having decided their next course of action, they walked off into the market district, seeing as it was morning now, so the shops should be open.

"So do you think he managed to keep Naruto-kun safe?" Katie asked. Slowing down a bit

Pete looked surprised at the question, but he believed that his best friend would have. " I don't know, You know him, he can't die yet, he's too stubborn too." He laughed a bit. " lets not worry about him, he gave us a mission and I intend to finish it."

"but are we strong enough to face a jounin?" damn her and her questions. Pete sighed. "what would Taku do? He would train to get strong... he did say he didn't care how long it took for us to find them. Which means we got enough time to become stronger." Katie nodded, and walked faster, she stuck out her tongue and ran ahead.

"Hey!" Pete yelled out trying to catch up to her.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Days went by quickly, As everyone waited for the young heir to wake up. But to everyone's sadness he didn't. The medical staff didn't know when would wake up. But he was slowly healing. Naruto and The Sandaime made frequent visits often leaving the young blonde to stay.

Days went into weeks, as Naruto still sat there until the visiting hours were up. He wanted to be there when he woke up. He was his hero after all, He saved his life. The first week went by fast, the first movement Taku made was a twitch of a finger, but that didn't mean he was awaken. That told everyone he was about to awaken soon. Another two weeks had passed, his twtching got a little bigger, one last week came and it was now a month that the young kid entered the coma. The damiyo had already returned to the capital, but left behind some samurai to protect the boy. But both Samurai and anbu to shifts watching the boy.

Everyday little Naruto brought one extra cup of ramen, for Taku if he ever woke up. He would be hungry. The Sandaime had stopped visiting for awhile, clearly behind on his paper work. He did visit, after he completed the days paperwork. The Sandaime kindly asked some of his kunoichi's to come and wash the hair of the young boy, so it wouldn't become sticky and dry. While he did manage to get someone to wash his clothes for him, he found somethings he didn't know what it was. Both were small, but he placed them by the table near the door.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Taku groaned. "_Damn...light..."_ going under the covers, he tried moving his right arm. Tried being the keyword. He instantly sat straight up and look at his arm. It was just limping on his side. He glared at it hoping for it to move."_What happened to my arm?..." _he sighed and slid to the edge of the bed. He heard ruffling sounds outside the door. And was hoping to see who was out there. But he couldn't really feel his legs as he stood and fell down onto the floor fast. "_Damn, whats wrong with my body."_ he heard the door open. Lifting his head, he winced at the loudness

"Taku-nii!" Naruto instantly dropped both the cups of ramen and was by his side"he's awake." he yelled out, another person entered the room. And helped him get back to his bed.

"_Inu-san. Or better yet Hatake Kakashi"_ Taku thought, he didn't mind being put back into bed.

"Taku-sama, please rest, you just awoke from a coma, I will call the nurse to come and check on you." He disappeared out the door, "_Taku-sama? What the hell happened when I was out." _He turned to Naruto who was cleaning up the mess he created

A few Minutes later Naruto was already by his side again, checking to sure if he wanted anything. Taku tried speaking, but his voice wouldn't come, he gestured for water and the result were the same. Taku sighed "_Why can't I speak. Did break my voice box?..."_ the nurse came with a couple more people, two he recognized but the other two he didn't, they looked like samurai.

After the nursed check him, she shook her head. "He can't speak, I don't know whats wrong, I don't even the doctor could deduce what is wrong with him... I'm sorry, maybe if Tsunade-sama was here."

Taku sighed, this wasn't cool. He shook his head in sadness. "_Man, fucking Kakuzu. If it wasn't for him I would be able to speak... or that fucking bitch..."_ he angrily thought. Clenching his left hand into fist

All of them caught the aura of anger from the young boy on the bed, Naruto was oblivious to it, being only a four year old. The nurse had already left.

"Taku-kun..." Sarutobi interrupted hoping to get some answer from the boy "Now I have some questions nod your head for yes and so on." Taku nodded and sighed this wasn't going to bode well.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Taku nodded

"Can you write with your left hand?" Taku nodded a bit, "so your right handed then." He nodded

"Inu go get a some paper and a pen" Inu nodded and left the room. As quickly as he left he came back with some paper and a pen

"Ok write down who attacked you" Taku sighed, hopefully shit won't hit the fan when he told them. But first. Writing down something fast he passed it to Sarutobi. Who nodded.

"Inu please take Naruto to some ramen, and bring some back from Taku-kun" Inu nodded and took young Naruto to get some food. Young Naruto cheered, hoping to get some ramen for Taku-nii.

Taku sighed again "Ok Taku-kun, you got my attention." What he wrote said to take Naruto else and this was for his ears or eyes.

Nodding again he wrote down what he knew "_Hopefully he believes me, I won't tell it was the Akatsuki, __Jiraiya is the one that should tell him. But bitch you are going to die, by my hands."_ he handed the piece of paper to the Sandaime

The Sandaime's eyes widened as he read what the young heir wrote. It read "Uzumaki Kushina, target not me, target jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Sent save Naruto"

Sarutobi's eyes were wide as saucers now. "Do you have proof of this claim?"

Taku shook his head, but wrote something down. And handed him the piece of paper. It read this time "Father train me, train protect Naruto. Father know hatred of Kushina hatred own son. So sent me, after he died."

after reading it Sarutobi nodded he too knew of the hatred Kushina held for Naruto, saying he was the reason that took away her husband. Before he could saying anything else he was given another piece of paper.

"Those things on table pass here. Find Kushina I might have. Friends outside. Looking." Sarutobi nodded and looked in wonder as Taku applied chakra to the rectangular object, then lights went on it. He flipped it open. And sighed. And wrote down what he read, passing the paper to Sarutobi, he read it the paper.

"Kushina found, week ago. Confirmed location, whirlpool county. Permission engage. " The permission to engage was something he added. He laughed on the inside,

"How? We couldn't find her. Even our best tracker couldn't find a scent." Taku nodded and wrote something.

"One friend, street smart, gathering info, talent he has. Stronger then me. This friend," he laughed a little bit on the inside again. He was writing how Yoda spoke, from star wars.

Sarutobi nodded but the permission to engage was a serious threat. He stared at the long hair kid. Hoping he wasn't serious about it. "Are you seriously thinking of attacking a season jounin? And her child.? Even he was strong he would have deal with both." he questioned.

Taku wrote something again and so on "Younger sister Naruto? Not worried about her, he is. Have another companion he does. Strong as him she is. Teamwork those two have. Know everything about each other they do. Moves, techniques. Jutsu's. Everything. Already those two near whirlpool prepare for my permission" he was just bluffing his way out.

Sarutobi couldn't believe it, this child had her, and he was no more then seven years old. He was a prodigy. His eyes soften in sadness. As he passed another paper.

"Repercussions Kushina didn't know, have to come and take punishment she has to. Either that, or die by friends hands. What say you? Naruto mother die, or take punishment?"

Sarutobi knew this got him too, he didn't let him think. He just passes papers for him to read and the next and the next.

The next thing he knew Naruto ran in though the opened door. With Inu behind him with some food.

"Taku-nii. Bwought food. Eat time!" he cheered. Still happy that Taku was up. And was already stuffing his face with his food

Sarutobi sighed and went toward the door. "I'll be back in an hour, Taku-kun I'll have my decision by then. So enjoy the people that will come, once they learn that you woke op" But before telling Inu something in his ear, who in turn nodded.

Naruto was happily talking to Taku, who tried to laugh at some things Naruto did for pranks. Well he did look like he was laughing. Inu looked on, not wanting to interrupt. This was one of the occurrence that Naruto had Kindness. But from what The Sandaime-sama said Taku was aware of Naruto's Jinchuuriki status but he didn't care. Which was a good thing. Minutes went as Naruto and Taku talked. Well it would be more like Naruto talked and Taku nodded. Looking at the time it was almost lunch.

"Naruto-kun its lunch time, lets go get something to eat and let Taku rest a bit. Maybe we can bring more ramen for him" he spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Hai" Naruto nodded and jumped off the bed, he turned "Bye Taku-nii." He waved.

Taku nodded and waved back. As he was about to get some rest, he felt the Sandaime's Chakra getting closer. Some other chakra sources was well. Six chakra sources. Hmm... seven in total. "S_hinobi council perhaps? To scare me? To make sure I don't send a message out? Perhaps but what they don't know is that they don't need my permission. Che"_ he laughed a bit. He sensed as another two more came from behind them. Another set of guards? No, maybe..

One by one they entered the room one was female and all others were male.

Sarutobi stepped forward hoping to introduce the shinobi council to him. but he stopped, as Taku raised his hand. Pointing at the Hyuuga. He started moving his mouth. Mouthing something.

Hiashi tilted his head. "Is that right, so be it then" he nodded.

He pointed to the female. And mouthed something "Inuzuka Tsume " but Hiashi spoke for him.

"Uchiha Fugaku" he point at the first male on the right made his way to the left.

"Yamanaka Inoichi" Inoichi the blonde hair male nodded in approval

"Akimichi Chouza" the big boned red head nodded

"Nara Shikaku" The Nara muttered Troublesome.

"Aburame Shibi" The bug user nodded.

And the last one he point at was Hiashi himself, as he spoke his name from what Taku was mouthing. "Hyuuga Hiashi."

Taku nodded, he took a guess and started mouthing off at the Hyuuga hoping they could read lips. And he was right. He nodded at the hokage. For him to give him his decision on about what to do about Kushina.

"We came with the conclusion, that Kushina should be left alone. And when she is ready, she will come back to the village on her own." Sarutobi spoke, in a a little serious voice.

Taku's eyes flashed in anger as he mouthed off something. translated by Hiashi. "So are you saying that My life is not worth enough to you? Hokage-san. Know that my father would be disappointed. Is my life not worth more then a bitch-wife of a kage who I might add abandoned her child and sent an assassin to kill him. Almost succeeding too..." he trailed off. The two barely noticeable chakra's entered the room

"Sakurai-sama..." both Samurai entered the room and went in between the shinobi and Naruto. Hoping that this wasn't going to end bad. Both had their hand right on their katana's. " We've sent a message to the capital and waiting for further instructions from your uncle, the Damiyo."

"_And now I have an uncle who is the damiyo great.. what next, a Hyuuga who likes me..._Taku shook his head. And started again translated by the Hyuuga. "Stand down I can handle this. Send word that I wish to leave this place." both nodded and left the room

Sarutobi was seething inside, he could not let the heir to leave. He started to form plans, ways to get the heir to stay.

"Try all you want Hokage-san I will leave, and Kushina-san will get what she deserves by tomorrow. I already sent word to engage. She might live, or she might die. If she answers the questions that need to confirmed by me, which my companions will ask for me, now leave, Naruto-kun is arriving." he smiled as Naruto entered the room and went straight to his bed.

Naruto gave Taku some more ramen, "_great more ramen..."_ all of the council and hokage stepped out. He stared at the Hyuuga, Naruto noticed and ran to stop the Hyuuga from leaving. The Hyuuga stopped and turned around.

Nodding, Taku started moving his mouth again

Hiashi looked at the young boy and nodded "Yes I know of Akemi Hyuuga, she is a daughter of one of the branch members what of it?"

"_Hope he allows it, this might be a chance to get a Hyuuga on my side" _Taku nodded and moved his mouth again

Hiashi nodded and had his eyes widened, this is chance he couldn't pass up. To receive this kind of honor. "So you want Hyuuga Akemi, to go with you to translate for you until your voice returns? And this will be a ongoing S-rank until you can speak again." He saw Taku nod. "_Please take the bait. I know he can't pass this up, seeing as apparently I'm the supposedly nephew of the Damiyo."_

Hiashi bowed and nodded " I will inform Akemi of her mission once I return to the compound," he left right away after that.

Taku sighed, this was going to be hard, to convince her to stand on his side. Checking his phone he turned it on,

And texted Katie. He typed, "Katie, Target safety confirmed, engage Kushina when ever ready. Leaving konoha, going to capital. Lost my voice. My right arm useless at the moment. Just woke up from a coma today. Good luck and Keep Safe." he pressed the send button and waited for those two Samurai to come back. Already forgetting about Uzumaki Naruto, he already had bigger concerns

"_Might as well take a nap."_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Pete and Katie were sitting near a tree, scoping out the village before planning a way in and engaging her. Something was vibrating in Katie's holster, her eyes widen. She reached in and pulled out the phone. Flipping it up she read the text.

"Pete look" she showed him the text "its Gabby-kun..." she whispered, sad about Taku getting hurt.

Pete grabbing the phone, his eyes widened. "No way. To end up in that condition. Maybe the assassin was someone stronger then we thought. But to lose his voice too, we will head to the capital after this. I want to see him" his voice held sadness in them

They disappeared, it was now time to plan a way in...

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

End of chapter two!

ChiefOutlaw: to tell you the truth this is my first 10,000 word chapter EVER. I will be going over 10,000 words per chapter. From now on. But i do hope you fanfiction readers help me become a better writer. See any typo or a sentence that doesn't make sense tell me in a review! and I may have OOC most of the Characters. i'm still kinda new to writer with no one to help me out. which is why i'm on this site. to improve as well have fun! SO Criticize! Mwahaha! even if you flame this story as being bad. just tell me what i got wrong. and i will fix it!

Well I filled two spots with my very own OC again! Umm that part where I wrote where Gabriel/Taku got man handle was difficult to write. I don't know how Kakuzu acts but I know he does bounty hunting and any kind of money making job and the part where he looked to be dying almost made me cry and I wrote that lol

Well i do have something planned for Kushina and Naruto's twin sister... now the future changed again. with both Katie and Pete there. as they said not all plans can work out... Mwahaha! i'm back i wasn't sure when i'd be doing a chapter or another story.

And i have said that my other stories have been abandoned and up for adoption except A new World( well you can take the story but you have to change into yours) that story is being down by Shuriken06 and remember pm me for permission before you start taking it...

Remember to review!

Bye ChiefOutlaw! Formally known as takashi-san!.


End file.
